A Town With No Ghosts
by InsomniacWhoOverslept92
Summary: When what's supposed to be a fun, relaxing trip for Danny and his friends turns sinister, a State of Emergency is declared in Amity Park. When and IF they manage to get back home, will Danny be up for the battle that lies ahead of him? At least eventual DannyxSam, no PP, and the characters are aged up a slight bit.
1. Chapter 1

A Town With No Ghosts

Chapter one

 **A/N So hey everyone! Thanks for clicking on my story- I really appreciate you guys giving it a chance and reading this first chapter! It's not my first fanfic but it's my first DP fanfic (even though I've been a HUGE fan of the show for a LOOONG time…).**

 **And a BIG thank you goes out to ElealehBlue for helping me figure out the background/setting details for the beginning! You're AWESOME! Go check out her stories, they are AMAZING, seriously. :)**

 **But yeah, on to Chapter one! :)**

" _Finally,"_ Danny said as he half-sat, half-dived into his seat at their booth at the Nasty Burger.

"Dude, Amen," said Tucker as he got into the booth next to Danny. He flung his head facedown on the table and raised his hands as if calling a touchdown.

As Sam got into the seat on her side of the booth, she eyed him with an amused smile.

"Tucker, as much as I agree with you that spring break _finally_ starting as of now is a good thing, I wouldn't put my face down on that… you have no idea what microorganisms might still be lurking there…" she raised an eyebrow.

Tucker immediately got his head off of the table with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

Danny snickered quietly under his breath, then furrowed his eyebrows and looked closely at a spot on Tuckers forehead as he pointed at it. "Is that…. _EBOLA_?!"

Tucker yelped and smacked a hand on his forehead, then flashed Danny an aggravated glare.

"So… have we decided where we're going yet?"

The trio had planned for months to go on a trip on spring break. And the best part was, they were going _alone_. As in, no annoying parents, no forced family-bonding time, just Danny, Tucker and Sam, for a week, chillin'. And now that they had all turned 18, they could officially claim to be adults, which made for a GREAT argument.

"As we ideally should've done ages ago…" said Sam, slightly rolling her eyes. But that's what you get when you leave a notorious slacker and a superhero with barely any time for it in charge of planning the trip. But she couldn't say they hadn't done anything… at least about Danny. Seeing how her overprotective parents would NEVER have agreed to such a trip alone with two boys- albeit ones she had known her entire life, practically- Danny had helped, shall we say, _persuade_ her parents into allowing her to go.

MAN was that overshadowing power of Danny's useful.

"What about that place that they keep advertising on the radio?" said Danny.

Then other two just looked at him in confusion. "What place?" said Tucker.

"YOU KNOW, that commercial about that small town, Fayette… the one supposedly with _no ghosts,_ or at least that's what they adveritise. I'm surprised you guys haven't heard it, they only play it like, a gazillion times every hour." Danny smiled, then after looking at their surprised faces, frowned. "Neither of you have heard it?"

Sam tilted her head. "I've never heard it…" she frowned.

"Neither have I," replied Tucker. "But hey, _no ghosts_? Really?" He smiled. "THAT sounds fantastic… how?"

Danny shrugged, but raised his arms behind his head and rested it on them. "Who knows? But it sounds like a break we could _USE_. We've been fighting ghosts lately nonstop. I don't know about you, but forget homework, I can barely catch up with getting enough _sleep_ at night."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. There have been a LOT of them lately."

Tucker crossed his arms. "Yeah, and I'm getting REALLY TIRED of that stupid Box Ghost. Just _how many times_ has he escaped the past week?"

"I lost count," said Danny, looking tired just thinking about the Box Ghost and his antics. "I lost count two days ago, in fact, at 47…"

"Well, it sounds like a good place to go to, from what you're saying. Although I could _swear_ that I have _never_ heard a commercial like that on the radio…" Sam said, frowning slightly at that last point, but then her face grew a smile. "Why don't we go there?"

"Sounds great to me," said Tucker. "Let's take Natasha!"

Both Danny and Sam groaned.

"You really think that old bucket-of-bolts could make the trip? The town- Fayette - is at LEAST 45 minutes to an hour away." said Danny, rolling his eyes.

(Tucker had gotten an old, OLD car for his 18th birthday, which he promptly named "Natasha.")

"Hey," said Sam. "Danny… any chance we could take the specter speeder? It's fast."

"Yeah…" he smiled. "I'm sure Mom and Dad wouldn't mind not having it for a _week_. Besides- I think they're working on a newer model…"

"Why don't they just fix up and remodel the one they have?" said Tucker, frowning slightly.

"I don't know…" replied Danny. "Something about them wanting to have the old one as a spare…"

Sam smiled. "Well, whatever they want, they wont miss it too bad it sounds. But back to our trip. We only have a week. When can you guys be ready to leave?"

Danny and Tucker looked at each other.

"Tomorrow morning?" said Danny.

"Sounds fine to me!" said Tucker, smiling.

"Alright!" said Sam, beaming (for a goth, anyways). "Well, why don't we meet tomorrow morning at 9, get an early start. Your place, Danny?"

Danny nodded, beaming as well.

"Cool," said Tucker. "…um, geez, d'ya think they have our orders ready yet?" He glanced at the service counter.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" echoed behind them.

Danny groaned and then smiled. "Is it tomorrow yet?"

 **A/N ...and that's Chapter 1! If you don't mind, let me know what ya think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A Town With No Ghosts

Chapter 2

At around 8pm, Danny arrived home after saying goodbye to Sam and Tucker and taking care of the Box Ghost _again_ (which pretty much involved the following exchange:

Box Ghost: "BEWARE!"

Danny: "Please go away."

Box Ghost: "NEVER!:"

Danny: "….Wait, is that _BUBBLE WRAP_ I see behind you?"

Box Ghost, turning to look behind himself: "WHERE?!"

He gasped with fearful awe at the thought of seeing the majestic Bubble Wrap, searching for it …After which Sam sucked him into the Fenton thermos. _Again)._

Danny headed down to the lab, figuring that was where his parents were, and he was right. His Mom was handing a wrench to his dad, who had his head inside the framework of the new Specter Speeder.

"Hi Danny!" said his mom over-enthusiastically, as usual.

"Hey, Mom, uh, for my trip with Sam and Tucker, can we use the Specter Speeder for the week?"

"WHAT?!" said his dad, bumping his head against the inside of the new Specter Speeder's framework in his haste to turn around to Danny. He spread his arms in front of it dramatically, facing Danny. "BUT IT'S NOT EVEN DONE!"

Maddie Fenton rolled her eyes. "Jack, I'm sure he means the OLD one, right Danny?" She smiled at Danny.

Jack's face grew calmer, before turning confused. "Wait, didn't Tucker get a new car for his birthday?" He glanced at Maddie, then back at Danny. "Why aren't you guys taking it?"

Danny shared a glance with his mother. "Dad, you do know that thing is almost 15 years old and covered in rust, right?" He laughed. "It has trouble getting up that big _hill_ in town." Danny remembered the many times that he had had to fly them AND "Natasha" home after the poor old car overheated and wouldn't go any further up the admittedly _very_ steep hill.

Jack Fenton just grunted and returned to his work. Danny guessed that that was an "Ok."

"Now, Danny, I do hope you all know where you're going to go by now" Maddie said, looking a bit apprehensive.

"Oh, don't worry about, Mom, we've just decided, we're gonna leave in the morning and go to Fayette, that town they keep advertising on the radio every single nanosecond…" Danny rolled his eyes at the thought of that stupid, annoying radio commercial. But he had to admit, it got the point across… every 99-or-however-many-times it came on the air per hour.

From inside the new Specter Speeder, his Dad piped up, glancing back. "The town that never has any ghosts? Why would you wanna go there? Sounds booooooring to me." His dad drew out the word.

" _Boring_ as it may be, Jack, it'll mean the kids are SAFER on their trip." said Danny's mom. "It'll give me peace if mind; I mean, I couldn't _bear_ the thought of _my baby_ having to fight off a ghost _all by himself_ …" she patted Danny on the back.

Danny coughed "Y- yeah, I have… NO IDEA what I'd do…" He gave a deadpan look to his mother.

Maddie Fenton smiled tentatively. "Well, your sister should be back from college for the week at some point in the morning, so if you can, be sure to say hello to her before you leave." She sighed. "STILL, I wish you'd let me drive you, I mean, I could just drop you off…"

"Mom. _We'll be fine._ You and Dad just relax this week," said Danny. "Look, I've gotta go pack, thanks for letting me borrow the Specter Speeder." He started up the stairs. ' _Before mom can hook me up to a baby monitor for the next week,_ ' he thought, rolling his eyes.

"That about it, guys?" Danny said the next morning, as he was helping carry the last of their suitcases into the Specter Speeder.

"Yup. Here," replied Tucker, throwing him a Fenton thermos.

"Aw, c'mon guys, this town has NO GHOSTS," said Danny. "we wont need it…" he started to walk over to hand it back when Sam grabbed his hand.

"Danny, I know, but don't you think it would be a _smart_ idea to have one on hand, just in case?" she said.

"…Yeah… yeah I guess." said Danny. After Sam's hand lingered for a moment too long on Danny's hand, he blushed, and so did Sam, immediately removing her hand from his.

Tucker coughed something that sounded a lot like the word "lovebirds."

Sam, after glaring at Tucker, said "Did you see Jazz yet at all, or is she not back yet?"

"I called her a few minutes before you got here," said Danny. "She's still 30 minutes out, but she said she would definitely see us before spring break is over, said she'd work it out. AND she said she'll take care of any… _problems_ … while we're out off town."

The others nodded, knowing what he meant. It was Jazz's turn to corral the Box Ghost and any other annoyances that might crop up while Danny Phantom was on break.

"Well, are we ready?" asked Sam, and after the two boys nodded, they climbed into the Specter Speeder and took off, Tucker at the wheel.

 _'This is gonna be great,'_ thought Danny, smiling, as he looked out at the sky.

Wouldn't it be great if he had been right…

 **A/N Hey guys, thanks for reading again! And I'm sorry about the first two chapters being fairly uneventful- things will get interesting REALLY soon, TRUST me ;) Just have to set the stage for the story, ya know? And I know it's late, but I'll say it anyways, a BELATED Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! Some more new chapters are coming soon, though, don't worry! Have a great day, everyone, and thanks again for reading! :D**


End file.
